The Long Forgotten Cousins
by Weasley-Twins22
Summary: So it has been a year and a half since the battle with the Volturi and now we have a whole new set of problems. Charlie has found out about vampires and we ran across a new breed of vampires. They call themselves the original family whatever that means. And to make matters worse my cousin Elena has apparently been kidnapped by them.
1. Chapter 1

So it has been a year and a half since the battle with the Volturi and now we have a whole new set of problems. Charlie has found out about vampires and we ran across a new breed of vampires. They call themselves the original family whatever that means. And to make matters worse my cousin Elena has apparently been kidnapped by them.

Incase you can't tell by now I am Bella Cullen. And right now we are in the living room getting ready to talk all we are waiting on is the pack from la push and apparently all of Elena's friends and her brother are going to be here shortly after the pack get here.

"Oh shit! I thought you said they would arrive shortly after the pack got here Elena?"

"I did. Why? What's wrong? Hey where are you going? BELLA?"

We all rush outside and see the pack growling at the new comers.

"Sam stop they are not here to hurt anyone they are here to talk. We invited them. Now go change back and get in here."

When no one moves I yell.

"Now Sam! That's not a request. First of all I am in a bad mood today and I do not want to put up with any bullshit."

That gets through to Sam and he and the pack go into the woods and come back a short while later and we all go into the house.

"Now that we are all here let's talk. Who wants to start?"

"Bella what are you exactly?"

"Me, my husband, our daughter, and his family are vampires."

"No you are cold ones. Wait did you say daughter? How is that possible?" The one named Klaus asks.

"Well you see she was born while I was still human. So I guess you can call her a hybrid. Half human and half vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly all of Elena's friends were yelling over each other but only one stood out.

"We should kill it. It is too dangerous."

Before anyone can do or say anything else I have the kid pinned up against the wall across the room and I amo I growling.

"Bella yr you doing?"di

"I am protecting my daughter because this one said that we should kill Renesmee because she is too dangerous." I asked.I i8 w

Edward, the packs, and the rest of the Cullen's stand protectively around Renesmee and growl.

"So now I have something to tell you kid. We went through this a year and a half ago with the Volturi and they said she is not dangerous. In fact she can survive on blood or human food. She will reach the age of maturity at seven years after birth. Then she will be immortal. And she has a mate. So if you kill her you will literally kill him. And he just so happens to be in this room and my best friend. So if you want to kill my daughter you will have to kill me and the rest of us before you even reach my daughter. Now you have a choice. You can either sit down or start a war with us." He chooses to sit down.

"Good choice. Now what is your name kid."

"Tyler Lockwood. Why do you want to know?"

"What are you Tyler Lockwood? Because I can tell you are not human."

"Well I was human. But my family has the werewolf curse and in order to become a werewolf you have to kill either on purpose or as an accident. Now most don't know that they have the curse and accidentally kill someone then became a werewolf on the next full moon. But thanks to Klaus, who is the original hybrid, I am also a vampire."

"What how is that possible." I ask " I mean you can only be one or the other right?"

"I think it is time to tell you my story love." Niklaus says. "But only the short version the long version will take too long. Why are a few of your shapeshifter friends so restless?"

"Sam call Emily and tell her to get the other imprints and get over here. I know you are nervous that the newcomers will hurt them but we will help you protect them."

Sam immediately calls Emily and tells her exactly as I said but he makes another call to the elders of the tribe and tells them to come as well.

AN: hey guys just wanted to let you know that in the next chapter you will hear Niklaus's story in the next chapter. And in the next few chapters there will be some oc characters coming into play. But I am going to add another series and it will be one that we all know. And if you don't what have you been doing with your life lol.


	3. Chapter 3

When the elders plus my dad and the imprints arrive Renesmee immediately runs to Charlie and all the newcomers tense, ready to attack her if she attacks him.

"Grandpa! Grandma Sue! I've missed you so much! How was the honeymoon? Did you have fun? Did you do anything uncle Emmett wouldn't do!" At that last question they both blush.

"Emmett!" I yell furiously while grabbing his ear. "What have you been teaching my daughter!"

"Nothing, I swear!" He yelps.

"He is telling the truth, Bella. His emotions are telling me that." Jasper says.

"Thank you, Jasper. Now, Emmett, if you teach my daughter anything bad I will kick your but. Do you understand me?" I tug on his ear just a little to get my point across.

He yelps again. "Yes, I understand. Please let go of my ear Belly boo. You are hurting me."

I sigh. "I am sorry Emmy bear. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I had to get my point across. Do you forgive me?" I give my best puppy-dog face that no one can resist not even Charlie.

This time he sighs. "Of course I forgive you. How can I not when you give me that look."

I suddenly snarl when I catch the scent of vampires I have never smelled before and rush outside and everyone follows. I see Elena outside with twenty other vampires.

"Elena? What? You were just inside. Why are you out here? And who are these vampires with you?"

"Ahh, Katerina nice of you to join us. Thank you Tyler for finding her and bringing her here."

"Klaus. Why am I here? What do you want?"

"Wait a minute that's Elena. Why are you calling her… hang on you're a vampire. You are not Elena are you?"

"No I'm not. Elena is my descendant. My name is Katherine. Who are you?"

"I am Bella Cullen. I am Elena and Jeremy's cousin. But they seem to have forgotten they even had a cousin by the looks on their faces."

"Oh, well I would say it is nice to meet you but it really is not. Isus Khristos, I hate cold ones. Klaus please let me go. I beg of you, please."

"Kuchka, ne me kara da te ubiya. Dnes nes sum v dobro nastroenie."

Katherine looked shocked for a moment.

"You speak Bulgarian?" Katherine asks.

"Yes, I do and I am fluent in Italian."

"Wait, you're fluent in Italian? How come we didn't know that?" Edward asks.

"You never asked. And I thought you knew. My name is Isabella. And Grandma Marie is from Italy and she taught me Italian before she died. But they never found her body."

"Sounds like she is a traditional vampire, darling."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

At that they all look confused.

"What do you mean by that, love?" Klaus asks

"Well, you see grandma Marie was a witch and she taught me everything I know. The funny thing is I am a witch as well. I thought when I became a cold one I would lose my magic but apparently that is not the case. You see when a witch becomes a traditional vampire they are no longer able to do magic. But grandma Marie showed me a picture once of her family and guess what her last name was before she married my grandfather?"

They all looked at me waiting for me to tell them. Alice suddenly gasps as a vision comes to her and I smile knowing she has seen what I was going to say.

"Your grandmother was my baby sister. I remember my human life now. I had two little sisters and a little brother. You and Renesmee are my last living relatives." Alice says.

Everyone looks shocked at that revelation.

"But who is Marie's child then?"

"I am." Dad spoke up then.

"Yes and my mom is Elena's dad's sister. But I am from a long line of witches. The Brandon witches. In fact only the females are able to do magic. And Alice your powers were blocked. I can reverse the spell used to block your powers, if you want that is."

"Yes, please."

"Ok, now I must warn you. It might be painful and all your powers were not blocked. Now before you even ask your visions were not blocked. That's how I know not all your powers were blocked."

"Thank you for this Bella."

"No problem. Oh and before I forget. All our spells are said in Italian. That is why I am fluent in Italian. Now let's get started. Invertire il blocco e riportarlo indietro, invertire il blocco e farlo giusto, invertire il blocco e farlo conoscere. There you go."

"Wow I can feel the magic flowing through me. Is that supposed to happen?" Alice asks.

"Yes it is. I will need to teach you everything I know because if you don't learn some minor spells soon your emotions will be the one to power your spells and that is considered a form of dark magic. Which other witches will then try to kill you for. Oh and before I forget. BONNIE BENNETT! YOU WILL NOT LET YOUR PREJUDICED FEELINGS TOWARDS VAMPIRES RULE YOUR LIFE ANYMORE OR I WILL BE FORCED TO KICK YOUR ASS. Do. You. Understand. Me.?"

"Y-y-y-yes, I understand."

"Good! Now, let's all go inside and talk."

AN: I made this chapter longer than the others because I felt the first two chapters were a little short. Now the other languages in this chapter are Bulgarian and Italian.

Bulgarian translations:

Isus Khristos: Jesus Christ

Kuchka, ne me kara da te ubiya. Dnes nes sum v dobro nastroenie.: Bitch don't make me kill you. I am not in a good mood today.

Italian translations:

Invertire il blocco e riportarlo indietro, invertire il blocco e farlo giusto, invertire il blocco e farlo conoscere.: Reverse the block and bring it back, reverse the block and make it right, reverse the block and let it be known.


	4. Chapter 4

CRACK!

As one they all turn around in defensive crouches and stances. But before they could attack they hear arguing coming from the girl and a boy with vivid red hair and freckles. The other boy with glasses, striking green eyes, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt smiles and says. "Some things will never change!" then he notices us.

"Hey, Hermione when you're done fighting with Ron can you explain where we are and why we are here and maybe why there is a woman staring at you in shock. It's almost as if she knows you. That's weird and a little creepy. Will you quit staring at her!" The last part was shouted.

SMACK!

"Owwww! Hey what was that for?" Ron asks.

"That was for leaving us when we have a job to do! If we want to take down Volmmph."

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME! It has been jinxed! If you say his name the snatchers will arrive wherever you are and take you to the ministry."

"Oh."

"Harry we are in Forks, Washington in the states. We are here to ask for help from my cousin, her husband, her husband's family, and their allies."

Then she turns around and before anyone can do anything she rushes at me and, in my shock, nearly tackles me to the floor in a hug while crying.

"I've missed you so much Bells. How have you been. I am in a spot of trouble and you were the only one I thought about that could help. Well you and your new family."

"Whao, slow down and breath, Mia. Now why don't we go inside and you can explain everything, okay?"

"Okay but we will do it my way. It is faster and easier."

"Fine we will do it your way."

"Great then lead the way."

Once inside Mia pulls out a stick and puts it to her temple. She mutters "Quaero memoriis retrive" under her breath and waits for an hour and a half then pulls the stick away. On the end of the stick is a blueish silver string of light which she proceeds to put in a vile. I notice Ron and Harry doing the same thing but for longer. Then they walk to everyone in the room and do the same thing but explain that it will not hurt them. When they are done everyone is holding a vile. Mia then proceeds to reach her entire arm into a small beaded bad and pull out a small shallow bowl. She places it in the center of the room and it floats in midair then she enlarges it and explains.

"I'm a witch and Harry and Ron are wizards. This is a penseive. It is used to view the memories of people."

Bonnie speaks up then. "Don't you mean that those boys are warlocks?"

Hermione looks at her for a minute then says.

"Ah. I get it now you're a Wiccan."

"What the hell is a Wiccan?"

"A Wiccan is a human who draws their magic from the five elements. Tell me what element do you draw your magic from? Is it water, fire, air, earth, or spirit. Or as you Wiccans like to call it your ancestors."

"What are you talking about? I am a bennett witch."

"Ah! yes the bennetts are pretty famous Wiccans and no you are not a witch. A witch has a wand. Now lets get back to what we were doing before the interruption. Harry will go first. Then Ron, me, and then everyone else, got it?"

No one wanted to argue with the look on her face so we all agreed.

Then images started to appear above the pensieve and we watched Harry's whole life play out before us. By the time Harry's was done all the women were crying. Then we watched Ron's life and then Hermione's. Then came everyone else.

By the time the memories were done everyone was shocked and frozen to their spot.

"Wait! If you figured it out on your own then we really need to be more discrete with what we do. And you three, you now have a choice to make."

"No we don't. All of the wizarding world knows about all of you in this room. So if we have a choice to make then so do millions of other people and I don't think you want to take us on. We could kill you before you even get close to us." With that said Hermione, Ron, and Harry pull out their wands when Santiago and two of the newer gaurds lunge at them. At the same time with clear, loud, and strong voices their wands pointed at each of their attackers say.

"Insindio!" The Volturi gaurds catch fire and everyone jumps away from them in shock and fear that they will catch fire as well. Then we all turn to look at Hermione and her friends with shock that they would do that.

"What we were just defending ourselves." Harry says.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now wait just one minute! Mia how long ago did the last scene in your memories happen and what was that spell that was used? We need to figure that out before anything else is said or done." I ask

"It happened three weeks ago and the spell is one of the three unforgivable curses. Any one of them gives you a one way ticket to azkaban, the wizarding prison. They are called the crutiatious curse or the torture curse for those of you who don't know latin, the imperious curse; which controls the mind of a person, and then the one everyone considers the worst is two words and a flash of green light then nothing with no other name but this, the killing curse. Now the killing curse maybe the worst one to ever experience for anyone else but for those who have experienced the crutiatious curse it is the worst by far because it can drive one to lose their mind if they don't die from it first. Now something you need to understand is this I was held under the crutiatious curse for hours then carved into like a piece of meat by a cursed blade then it was right back to that awful curse for another five hours straight."

"Wait what do you mean carved into like a piece of meat. And with a cursed blade Mione we haven't seen any signs of a scar made by a cursed blade at all. Unless... no lift up your sleves right now before I do it for you. NOW MIONE!" Harry says. Mia sighs but does as he asks with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want Ron to run off and do something reckless or get us killed because of this."

Now we can all see the scar that says 'MUDBLOOD' on her left forearm.

"What does that word mean. I can tell it means something to you three but what it means is completely lost on all of us."

Mia goes to say what it means but what shocks all of us into silence is that king Caius answers instead. "It means dirty blood. It is a foul name used for muggleborns like her. I would never use it even though my brother is the one who started it by thinking that muggles and muggleborns are beneath all purebloods." After that his mouth snaps shut as he realizes what he just said and might have given away.

"Wait the person who started this whole mess is one of the founders of our school. Are you saying Salizar Slyterin had a brother and yet you don't believe in the samething as him. If that's true you can tell us what happened to no one knows."

"I killed him because he made me what I am. He was trying to make me believe the same way as him so he put a curse he created on me. It backfired and I killed him. I am the oldest cold one in existence. I created at least a hundred others because I left blood in their bodies after I feed from them after that I would snap their necks then feed from them so i didn't create more I passed that on to all my creations but they had created more and so on. Now there are thousands of cold ones out there. I decided to stay in the shadows until Aro found me and asked me to rule with him and his 'brother' but I still stayed in the shadows about who I am. Everyone thinks I have no gift but I still have my magic and i don't need a wand to use it. Now I am going to offer you three a gift. If I am the one to change you you will still have your magic but you will be still look human and no one will be none the wiser you are vampires and I will help in the war happening in the wizarding war right now. I know all about it and I know that you-know-who has created Horocruxes, how many there are, where they are, and how to destroy them. But i must warn you personally Harry James Potter, that if I change you the Horocrux in your scar will leave and try to attack anyone in the room so you and I will need to be the only ones in the room."

"I am a horocrux?"

"You didn't know? I told the old man to tell you when the time was right."

"By old man I assume you mean Professor Dumbledore right? Well it would be kind of difficult for him to tell me when he was murdered two years ago to the day. By the way _**HE**_ has the elder wand."

"WHAT HOW COULD ANYONE LET THAT HAPPEN! WE ARE ALL DEAD NOW!"

"NO WE ARE NOT! DRACO DISARMED DUMBLEDORE AND I DISARMED DRACO WHEN WE ESCAPED MALFOY MANOR! SO THE WAND IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! IT WILL NOT WORK FOR HIM NO MATTER WHAT! He seems to think that since Snape killed Dumbledore if he kills Snape then the wand will be rightfully his. But it won't work now will it Caius Slytherin Volturi."

"No it won't and the elder wand will not kill it's own master so you are safe. For now at least."


End file.
